Santa Who?
by Glimare
Summary: One shot: While setting up a tree for decoration the next day, Robin, Captain Marvel and Superman figure out who Santa really is. Pure comedic fluff


**Disclaimer:** Santa Clause visited me this Christmas and gave me the best gift ever! He made me the exclusive owner of DC comics! Then the Lawyers found him, put him in prison and took it back. So I don't own Young Justice.

Okay, this is a funny debate I had going through my head at work adn I wanted to write it down. here it is!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santa Who?<strong>_

"So," Robin started, glancing over to Superman and Captain Marvel putting the tree up, "what do you think Santa's gonna bring all of us?"

The two all powerful heroes looked over to the boy wonder curiously. He had convinced both of them to set the tree up in the cave and even start the room's decorations while the rest of the team was out or asleep. It was going to be a big surprise for the rest of the team when they came together the next day. Batman was going to pick Robin up in a few minutes so they agreed not to decorate the tree quite yet. They'd wait until the team came together the next day.

None of them could tell who was more excited for the Christmas season.

Captain Marvel's face lit up at the mention of Santa. "I wrote him asking for a bicycle! My last one's too small now."

"I bet I'll get a sweater," Superman said grinning. "I get one every year. You?"

Robin gave Superman a sneaky smile, as if laughing at a private joke. "Well, I'm asking _Santa_ for an album of everyone having fun and being with their families and stuff. Got that _Superman_?"

Superman smiled pleasantly, knowing Robin's personality well enough to be satisfied. Bruce could get the kid anything, but family and friends were always more important to him. "Got it."

"And I mean _everyone_. Conner included."

"I got it, I got it."

"_Santa_ better deliver too." Both Captain Marvel and Superman looked at the kid oddly. Why was he pressing this to Superman so much?

"Can Santa Clause really get all those photographs?" Marvel asked innocently.

"Oh yeah, _he_ sure can." Robin was still giving Superman a knowing grin.

"Okay, what are you getting at Robin?" Superman folded his arms and gave Robin an inquisitive glare.

The boy wonder grinned. "Oh come on, I'm not a kid anymore, and I'm trained by the world's greatest detective. I know the truth."

"The truth?" Both the leaguers blinked staring at the boy. "What truth?"

"About _Santa_." Robin looked like he was enjoying himself, a giggle trying to escape his lips.

"What about Santa?" Marvel cocked his head confused. Superman didn't look like he wanted to know what this truth was, especially if Robin was smiling like that.

"Yeah, what about him?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

"What is? What is?" Marvel was nearly bouncing on his feet, anticipating Robin's next words. "Robin! Tell us what you know about Santa! What's the truth?"

Robin turned on Superman. "You're not going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" What was this kid getting at? Or was he just going to torture both of them with hints forever? It'd be just like Batman and Robin to do that, just to amuse themselves.

"Dude, _you're_ Santa."

"What?" Superman asked, confused at this declaration.

"REALLY?" Captain Marvel gaped excitedly, turning to the man of steel in cheery anticipation.

"Yep!"

"NO!" Superman turned a bewildered glare on the two.

Both of them jerked back in surprise. "What?"

"No, I am not Santa Clause!" He folded his arms in slight frustration. "What drove you to that conclusion Robin? What in all the world convinced you I was Santa?"

Robin jerked a little back again, blinking as he tried to come up with an answer. "Well, think about it. Who else can visit every house in one night with all those gifts? And how can anyone know what people are doing and decide if they're naughty or nice?"

"I bet if Batman and Flash worked together they could manage it." He ran a hand through his hair. "But seriously, Santa's been around longer than I have. There's no way I'm Santa Clause."

"But your finger prints were…"

The kryptonian took a deep breath before answering. "Oh last year I snuck a few under your tree while you two were out. Alfred gave me a few of his cookies before I left. Did he have you check for prints when you got them?"

Robin looked away a bit sheepish, red coming to his face. Captain Marvel looked between them, innocent confusion and wonder on his face. "Wait, if you're not Santa, who is?"

"I haven't the foggiest clue," Superman admitted. As a kid, he tried to stay up to find out only for his parents to remind him Santa didn't come to houses with conscious people. He had from then on gone to bed early on Christmas ever since.

"Well let's look at this logically." Robin adjusted his sunglasses, anticipating excitedly the process of deduction between the three of them. "Santa Clause is male. He's older than Superman."

"At least," Superman piped in, starting to get interested. Captain Marvel's smile grew wider by the moment. "It's quite possible he's immortal."

"He's able to visit every house in one night and can carry thousands of presents with him. So he's got strength and superspeed. More than likely he can fly."

"Wait, what about the reindeer and sleigh?" Marvel looked between them. "You know, like in the songs."

"Too troublesome," Robin pointed out. "And reindeer can't fly. Not unless they're aliens."

Superman held back a laugh. "Cute."

"Well he's a big older man," Marvel piped in, "with white hair and a beard."

"Then there's the red suit and the sunny disposition." The two's smiles were almost blinding.

"Does he live in the north pole?" Marvel asked Robin, and he looked at Superman whose own excitement was growing.

"Nope. Not unless he has better technology than me. My fortress hasn't detected any paranormal life forms there since I made it."

"What about how he knows who's naughty or nice? Is he psychic? Does he know magic?" Robin rubbed his chin, trying to figure it out. There had to be an answer.

Captain Marvel gasped loudly, shocking realization coming to his face. The other two turned on him and the wonder filled expression on his face. "UNCLE DUDLEY?"

"Who?"

"He's Santa!" Marvel gleefully floated off the floor, excitedly explaining his reasoning. "Uncle Dudley's big, way older than you, has white hair, and when he's Uncle Marvel, wears a red suit and has all my powers!"

"What?" The other two stared at him in wonder. Was that true?

"And Sha- the Wizard has all knowing powers so all my uncle's gotta do is ask him and he'll know who's naughty or nice! He would know who believes in Santa too!" Marvel's smile was contagious. The two others grinned at each other, now knowing who the famous jolly old elf was. "It makes sense! Last Christmas I was getting some water and I saw Uncle Dudley over by the stockings! He's gotta be Santa!"

"That's so cool!" Robin shouted excitedly. "Can we meet him?"

"Can you ask him why I keep getting sweaters?" Superman piped in.

"Probably because you stretch yours out every year."

The trio turned and saw Batman coming towards them. They were so deep in their conversation they didn't hear his arrival. "Ready to go?"

Captain Marvel excitedly flew past Robin to Batman, tugging on the man's arm like an eager child. "Batman Batman! Guess what? My Uncle Dudley is Santa Clause!"

Batman looked straight into Marvel's innocent and eager eyes for a long moment, saying nothing, his expression blank. It wasn't until Robin and Superman was next to him that he answered. "If you insist."

"That's anticlimactic." Superman folded his arms, a teasing smile on his lips. "Don't you have an opinion on the whole Santa ID thing?"

"Keep me out of this," the Bat answered slowly. He looked over to Robin, certain the kid started the whole debate. "Have everything?"

Robin nodded while Captain Marvel let go of the dark knight. The two turned to leave, Robin grinning and waving at the others. "Try and invite your uncle here some time! I wanna meet him."

"Will do!" Marvel was positively glowing as he waved the two off. "Later Robin!"

"See you tomorrow!" Superman piped in, a smile on his face.

"Laters!" Once the dynamic duo was in the car, Robin turned on Batman, taking his sunglasses off. "So? Who do you think Santa is?"

"I said, keep me out of this." It was clear Batman wanted no part of the 'who is Santa Clause' debate. "Besides, you're not a kid anymore. You know the truth, don't you?"

Robin shrugged. "Maybe, but it's more fun to believe in him than in nothing. Clark seems to believe in him. And Marvel does too."

"Marvel's ten," Batman muttered, shaking his head. "Clark was probably playing nice with the two of you. He's too nice to destroy dreams, especially if he doesn't know you know. You play it up rather well."

"Who's to say he isn't real?" Dick grinned impishly. "We're usually out fighting bad guys all Christmas Eve. There isn't a chance you could take care of those presents and stockings each year."

Batman nodded. "Exactly. So you do know the truth."

"Yep."

Alfred was Santa.

END

* * *

><p>AN: yes, pure fluff but I think these three really would have this debate. Robin I think would keep saying he believes in santa just to make sure he kept getting stockings and presents under the tree. I did. Superman may or may not believe in Santa still. A JL episode put that up for debate quite a while ago. And Billy's 10, plus picked for his innocence to become Captain Marvel. Of course he believes in Santa Clause! Uncle Dudley is also Uncle Marvel, and I think he's a minor character in the DC universe, an off and on kind used as a parental figure when the other Marvel's need one. He made a cameo in YJ, so this debate could be cannon.

I love how Bruce stays out of it, mostly for Billy's sake. He already knows who santa is, and he's going to keep quiet about it.

In all actuality, I wanted to put this debate in another Xmas story I'll be writing for YJ in the next few days (this is the set up), but I think it's best this remained a private discussion. The team's first christmas is going to be more about them than about Santa. *evil laugh*


End file.
